


Easy to Say I Love You

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: Together or Not At All: Malec Power Rangers AU [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Rangers, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: A quiet moment in costume leads to an exchange of first I love you's.





	Easy to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this without reading the multi-chapter fic if you so choose (this is set during their senior year that's referenced heavily in the epilogue), but there are a few little mentions to it in there. And yes I'm posting a story set at Halloween a week before Christmas :) Enjoy!

“That was exhausting,” Alec huffs as he drops face first onto his bed, Magnus trailing into the bedroom behind him.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Magnus chuckles closing the door firmly behind him, the music and remaining guests from Isabelle's Halloween bash downstairs muffling to a dull thud.

Alec simply hums in agreement flipping onto his back as he feels the bed dip beside him, parties are not his thing but trailing along with his hand in Magnus’ the whole night had been decidedly better than in the past when he’d hidden away in a corner. Magnus sits down legs dangling over the edge of the mattress and leans back against Alec’s side a bit. Alec lifts his hand to grip trail his fingers along the Magnus’ ringless ones.

“It’s for costume accuracy,” Magnus had explained when Alec had questioned his lack of jewelry earlier in the day the statement only furthering Alec’s argument that for costume accuracy Magnus shouldn’t be wearing a shirt. If Alec had to look like a pirate, Magnus could go shirtless.

When Alec had said just that Magnus simply sighed, “If I don’t wear a shirt we won’t ever actually attend your sister’s party.”

Alec would not have minded.

But, a week before when Magnus had suggested couples costumes he had expected some silly pun or something of the like. Especially since they were on a time crunch and had to work with only what Magnus had left over from previous Halloween’s. He definitely hadn’t expected Magnus to somehow have the exact pieces to put together Prince Eric and Li Shang costumes for them. Alec had tried to talk him into something simpler; arguing that it wasn’t even a couple’s costume.

“A bi icon and the second hottest Disney prince are absolutely a couple’s costume because we are a couple,” Magnus smiled throwing the pieces of Alec’s costume at him. “Plus, I’m just saying arguably they could have dated, as could have Ariel and Mulan.”

So Alec had relented, accepting his pirate costume, but still being disappointed that Magnus was wearing a shirt.

“I can’t believe Simon wore his damn armor as a costume,” Magnus says after a few moments of silence fingers trailing lightly on Alec’s palm now.

“I find it more disbelieving that people believed him when he said he built Alpha,” Alec laughs. When Simon had arrived clad in his armor not a care in the world with Alpha toting behind Alec had immediately gone into overprotective mode worried that they would all get caught as the summers masked heroes. However, he quickly came to realize that the party attendees couldn’t care less, plus Simon wasn’t the only one dressed as a Power Ranger his just happened to look way higher tech. “I mean I know Simon’s a smart guy, but come on, I can’t figure out if the people we attend school with are just dumb or gullible?”

“I think it’s a bit of both,” Magnus smiles in response resituating himself to lie down next to Alec on his side, head pillowed on Alec’s now outstretched bicep. Alec maneuvers to his side facing Magnus nearly nose to nose.

“That’s a little concerning,” he smiles reaching out his free hand to trace his fingers along Magnus’ cheekbone as Magnus simply hums in response his eyes falling shut. Magnus always looks beautiful, but there’s something particularly striking about him in this moment. His face is bare of any makeup, hair soft and up in tight bun, all night everyone’s seen Magnus without his usual armor of eyeliner and layered necklaces, but here and now it’s only for Alec to see. Because even without the makeup and the high standing hair, downstairs Magnus was the Magnus people at school expected him to be, a lively life of the party.

And there’s no doubt Magnus is those things through and through, but he’s also this; quiet, calm and breathtakingly beautiful in the soft moonlit glow coming through the windows. This is a side of Magnus that only Alec truly gets to see, he loves this side of Magnus just as much as the life of the party.

Love being a word that Alec shouts internally at a near constant rate these days. It’s what’s been growing alongside the beats of his steady heart since the summer just aching to burst out of his chest. Alec’s caught himself almost saying it a hundred times now since Izzy had made a sly teasing comment about marrying Magnus one day and Alec had realized deep in his heart that he could see it happening somewhere far down the line. It’s nearly slipped out while sitting across from him in the library head buried in a book studying, during increasingly burning hot make out sessions and once during a date where they’d been rudely interrupted by a mugger harassing an old lady down the street and had to take action. He blames how good Magnus had looked flipping the mugger over with just the strength in his arms, no superpowers needed on that one though.

He’d gotten as far as ‘I lo-‘the other day in Magnus’ kitchen watching his boyfriend poorly decorate Halloween cupcakes. He’d covered it up with shoving an entire cupcake into his own mouth, if Magnus found the action odd or noticed the slip up he’d saved Alec the embarrassment by not mentioning it. Magnus’ mother who’d been watching the pair from living room had definitely not done the same, smacking Alec lightly on the back of the head and whispering, “Just tell him already.”

Alec’s never been in love before, never done any of this before really, so he can’t sort out when‘s the time to just say it. He’s 99 percent sure Magnus feels the same, but he doesn’t want to say it in some non-descript moment. He wants it to matter, to be special, it should be easy to say ‘I love you.’

Alec’s fingers stop moving, his large hand cupping Magnus’ jaw his thumb rubbing softly just below his eye. Magnus’ eyes flutter open at that, brown pools filled with affection boring into Alec’s and Alec simply can’t find it in himself to hold it in any longer.

“I love you,” he says, steady and strong and finds it really is that easy to say I love you. He holds out his heart to Magnus on a platter with three simple words and prays that Magnus accepts it. The room is quiet, save for Magnus’ quick sharp intake of breath, the sounds from of party downstairs now barely even a hum in Alec’s mind, his focus is centered, all Magnus and nothing else. It’s not a rare thing, but it’s more important than it’s ever been.

Magnus scoots in closer to Alec pulling him in by the hip so they’re chest to chest, barely a hairs breadth between them.

“I love you too,” he whispers into the quiet, a beaming smile on his mouth that Alec gladly connects his lips to. They pull back a moment later, smiling too much to really kiss when it hits Alec.

“I can’t believe I just told you I love you for the first time dressed as a pirate,” Alec groans pressing his forehead to Magnus’ and shutting his eyes.

Magnus chuckles brushing their noses together and, though Alec can’t see it he knows it’s happening, rolls his eyes.

“You aren’t dressed like a pirate, even Maia said you didn’t look like a pirate and she’s dressed up as an actual pirate Alexander.”

“She also told Simon that his robot dance is better than Alpha’s who’s an actual robot, so I don’t think I can really trust her right now.”

“That’s because she’s smitten,” Magnus laughs which coaxes Alec’s eyes to open. “And if you are a pirate, well you’re a pirate I’m in love with so that can’t be so bad can it?”

Alec smiles leaning in to kiss Magnus quickly, “Not bad at all.”

They collide back together smiling and kissing until their lips are sore and their giggles calm. Eventually Magnus ends up on top of Alec settled comfortably on his chest, placing slow and sweet kisses to his lips. For a moment Alec flashes back to the first time Magnus landed on top of him like this in a scramble speeding away in the back of a van, oh how Alec wishes he could tell the him of that moment just how beautifully things would turn out.

Alec slides his hand up Magnus’ back hand slipping underneath the wrap around shirt to find warm skin.

Magnus pulls back abruptly leaving Alec’s lips in the air mid kiss.

“Still trying to get me out of this shirt I see,” he teases.

“You’re the one who kept talking about costume accuracy,” Alec grumbles, trying in vain to lift up and rejoin their lips. “And as I recall Li Shang does not wear a shirt during his musical performance.”

Magnus snickers leaning in a little but still just far away enough Alec can’t quite reach his lips.

“Well, then Alexander,” he says with far too much seriousness. “Let’s get down to business.”

He lifts back up to his knees, Alec’s hands slipping from under his shirt, still comfortably bracketed by Alec’s legs cackling delightfully at him a he groans and rolls his eyes skyward before sitting up to pull his boyfriend close.

“That was terrible,” he drawls out placing his hands on Magnus’ hips and slipping his fingers back up under his shirt.

Magnus drapes his arms around Alec’s neck placing a light peck on his lips and pulls back with smile.

“You love it,” he smirks. “You love me.” He says a little softer.

“Always,” Alec replies just as soft, pulling Magnus back down so they fall on the bed and fall into each other.  

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This was originally the epilogue for TONAA, but I never liked it enough. Thank you for reading!
> 
> I've got a handful of more ideas for this series that'll come your way...eventually :)
> 
> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


End file.
